Rumors Coming True
by Harpiebird
Summary: [ZJosie] Rumors started by Madison say that Z and Josie are "together." They aren't true… at least not until they wake up in Z's bed completely naked after a dance. How will they take it? [Currently Discontinued]
1. Rumors

**Rumors Coming True**

**Couple: **Prof. Z/Josie

**Rated: **PG-13 or T

**Summary:** Rumors started by Madison say that Z and Josie are "together." They aren't true… at least until they wake up in Josie's bed completely naked after a dance. How will they take it?

**A/N:** First attempt at a BHH fanfic, hopefully I'll succeed. I couldn't resist doing this plot when my muse came up with it! I'm not sure how long in between the updates on the chapters will be, but hopefully only a week or so. Reviews encourage me!

**PLEASE READ:** Unlike most of you I haven't seen all the episodes or know the characters as well, I've only seen a handful of episodes on YouTube, which includes the last episode (Conclusions). So yeah, if the characters are more OOC, I'm REALLY sorry.

I don't know when this would take place but it would have to be before Conclusions. I'm ALSO going to pretend that Claire's 18. (She's older then the others or something like that.)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything!

--

**Chapter 1: Rumors**

"--- I swear it's true!" Laughed Madison to her friend loudly so the table behind them could hear her, her friends burst into laughter. "Now I know why Professor Zachary favors her so much!"

Lucas and Marshall glanced at each other, shocked. Without a word they left the lunch room and headed towards Corrine's and Josie's bedroom. Lucas didn't know what to do as he stood at the door, so Marshall knocked on it. They heard a loud "come in," which they followed.

Before Josie or Corrine could say anything, Lucas' nerves turned to anger which cause him to shout quite loudly;

"YOU'RE _SLEEPING_ WITH PROFESSOR Z?!?!?!"

Josie's mouth opened – she was too shocked to say anything. Corrine looked over to Lucas and Josie, confused.

"W-What?" Josie finally asked, Marshall stood still – he really didn't want to get involved, especially when Josie would finally wake up from her shocked state.

"That's what I heard! You're sleeping with Professor Z! Dating him! Making out with him!" Lucas shuttered loudly at that thought. "That's the rumor going around the school."

Josie's eyes turned violent suddenly, causing both Corrine and Marshall to whimper the smallest bit. They never saw Josie this angry – not even when her journal disappeared.

"Who are you to talk to me like that!? And what hell are you talking about! I'm _not_ sleeping with Professor Z or anyone! Who the _hell_ told you that I was?"

Lucas's eyes held no fear for once, "In the cafeteria, right before I got here."

"Who from, Lucas?" Josie glared, pissed off.

"From Madison…" and at that moment Lucas sobered from his anger greatly – realizing his mistake.

"From Madison? You believed her? How the heck can you believe that doddering idiot?" Josie ranted, getting closer to where Lucas stood. Lucas was quickly turning back to normal, his fear that Josie might hurt him taking over.

"I don't know… I didn't think…" Lucas mumbled.

Josie was still clearly pissed off as she jabbed her finger into Lucas's chest, "Never freaking believe that liar! I am not sleeping with Professor Z! He's our TEACHER! He's my FRIEND."

Before anyone else could say a thing, Josie ran out of the room. A few minutes later she found herself running inside the Science classroom – Professor Z's classroom. She didn't even realize she ran to it until she heard him ask what was wrong.

"Josie?"

Josie turned to face him, and stated simply, "I'm going to kill Madison."

"What? Why? Josie, what's wrong?" His face filled with concern as he walked closer to her.

"She started nasty rumors about me,"

"Well, that's not-"

She interrupted him quickly, wanting to get it out of the way. "The rumors were about how I sleep with you."

Z's face paled considerably. Josie doubted he had ever looked that pale or close to death until that moment.

He cleared his throat, trying to think, "She said that we… we--"

"_Do_ **_it_**. Yes." Josie suddenly felt sick as she put it that way.

"Oh god." Z exclaimed as he stumbled back, sitting down on a stool closest to him.

"Yeah…"

They both stayed quiet, with the only noise was of Josie plopping down on a stool as well.

Several minutes later, a thought went past Z's mind.

_If the Durst gets wind of this rumor he'll never be able to teach again._

"Shit."

The out load reply to his thought started Josie, she never heard Professor Z curse before. This is bad – really bad.

They had to do something before Principle Durst hear the rumor herself.

**End of Chapter 1!**

**A/N:** Can I please just request people to write more Z/Josie fanfics! _Please_! They keep me and my muse happy. Remember to let me know what you thought of Chapter 1, I'll try to write better for Chapter 2!


	2. Volunteered

**Rumors Coming True**

**A/N:** I'm SOO sorry it's been a couple months since I've last updated! I didn't mean for that to happen, but I wasn't hit with inspiration, and well I didn't want to make crap. This time however – since I've written it already – Chapter 3 will be coming out next week.

Also last chapter took place sometime around six or so (dinner time). Anyway, _**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**_

**Chapter 2: "Volunteered"**

Amanda Durst, principle of Blake Holsey High, was sitting in her office reading the morning newspaper when someone knocked on her door. She sighed sadly. Why couldn't they just leave her alone for an hour to herself?

"Come in," Amanda called, putting down her newspaper and took a sip of her coffee. When she looked up she saw Professor Zachary and Josie Trent in front of her desk.

"Principle Durst? We really need to tell you something."

Her eyebrow rose in interest, "Well sit down, and tell me then, Professor Zachary."

"Of course," Both Josie and Prof. Z sat down in the chairs in front of her desk. Amanda could tell they were both nervous. _Interesting, very interesting,_ she thought to herself, which caused her to smile in amusement. "Well, Josie here just heard an interesting rumor going around school -"

Interrupting him, Josie said with a little edginess to her voice, "Started by Madison." Amanda nodded for Professor Z to continue and to Josie that she understood who had started it.

"Anyway, the rumor was about how we – me and Josie – are well…" Z cleared his throat, "are dating." Z didn't want to continue on to what Josie had exactly said – about them apparently 'sleeping' together – it was a little too nerving.

Complete silence fell after that. Amanda was quite shocked – she hadn't expected to hear something like this, at all. Ever. After clearing her throat several times, Amanda finally said, "This rumor is not true, correct?"

"Of course its not true! She's a student. I never think of my students in that way." Prof. Z said, becoming a little agitated.

Amanda nodded, silently thanking God. "Yes, well, thank you for letting me know about the rumor. I'll take care of Madison."

"Thank you, Principle Durst." Josie said, and Z nodded in agreement. Amanda nodded as well. She thought for a moment, before looking down at her planner.

Looking up, she started speaking again to them. "I need help on something, and since you two are right here, I think I'll just ask you two."

"What is it?" Prof. Z asked.

"Well, since tomorrow night is the dance and the chaperones, Professor Wrigley and Professor Ovin, can't make it – with Professor Ovin currently in the hospital having her baby and Professor Wrigley sick, I need replacement chaperones."

"Oh…" both Professor Z and Josie stated at the same time.

"Yes, well. Normally I wouldn't ask a student to help out, but I think Josie could be a good asset to the chaperones. I'm sure both of you will have fun. That's all, you may go."

"But Principle -" Josie started but was interrupted by Professor Z.

"Of course, we'll be there." Professor Z said, standing up.

"Good." With that, Prof. Z and Josie left, with Josie being the only one still angry.

Outside the principle's office, Z asked Josie what was wrong.

"I wasn't planning on going to the dance. School dances are always so boring… now I have to chaperone one." Josie scowled as she crossed her arms.

"It won't be that bad. At least it'll be a quiet night for the black hole-" Josie's eyebrows rose at him, "possibly anyway. It's not like we have to do much – other then yell at students who are doing something wrong. And who knows, maybe they'll have good food and music."

"Whatever you say, Prof. Z. I better go find something I can wear to the dance. I'll see ya later." Josie started to walk away.

"Good night Josie," Prof. Z said.

"Night!" Josie called turning her head so she could see him.

-

"You okay?" Corrine asked when she saw Josie enter their room. Marshall and Lucas were long gone. Josie sighed as she flopped backwards on her bed.

"Yeah sure… I told Z about the rumors and he thought it was best we told Durst before she finds out. She's going to take care of Madison, but she just volunteered me and Z to chaperone the dance tomorrow night! Can you believe that?"

"No way, why would she volunteer you?" Corrine asked, putting down her homework.

"I have no clue. She must have lost her mind this morning." Corrine laughed. Josie just sighed again. "I didn't plan on going to the dance, so I don't have anything to wear. This sucks."

"Hmm… I'm sure we find you something. And if not, I'm sure Principle Durst will let you get a dress at the local store."

"Yeah right… you do realize she would never let me out of this school right?"

"Okay true, but I'm sure she'll let you for this. I'll go with you. But first, let's see what's in our closets." Corrine thought for a moment. "You know, I might have a dress that'll look good on you. I had got it because I really liked it, but I've never had the guts to wear it anywhere."

"Let's see it," Josie said, becoming curious. She wondered why Corrine never had the guts to wear it.

**End of Chapter 2! Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Dress

**Rumors Coming True**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. I'm SO damn sorry about not getting this chapter up like I said I was going to. But I had to rewrite it, because it NEEDED it.

To see the dress, check out my profile (at the top) and click the link there. I'm really bad a describing clothes if their not a t-shirt & jeans, so forgive me for the small description in the fanfic. Except the hair doesn't look like what you see. The link to see what her hair looks kind of like is in my profile too.

**Chapter 3: The Dress**

**Next Day**

The dress was beautiful, and as soon as she saw it, she was surprised Corrine had even bought it – it was definitely not something Corrine would wear, if ever. Unless she lost her mind or got taken over by an evil something or another, which was quite possible with the black hole around. You never know what might happen.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Josie could barely see herself. The black dress was short, barely reaching her knees, and had a large split of the skirt that touched her right leg. The top of the dress was very revealing, with the straps resting against her upper arms. The back was a wide v-shaped, but didn't go any farther then the middle of her back.

She wore jewelry – real ones too. Corrine wouldn't allow her take them off and told her to stop worrying. But Josie couldn't help but worry if she might lose them. She wasn't used to wearing jewelry. Along with the dress, it made her feel a bit more like a woman than a tom-boy or a girl.

Grinning to herself, Josie stated, "Bet Durst wasn't going to expect me to wear _something_ like this! And she won't even believe it's really yours." They both started too laugh.

"I have to agree with you on that, Josie. Sit back down; I have to do your hair." Josie did as Corrine asked.

Corrine herself was dressed with a longer dark red dress – or at least a few inches below her knees and the top of the dress wasn't as revealing as Josie's was. _But still,_ Josie thought silently, _she would still turn heads._ Corrine looked elegant and beautiful with her make up and hair style.

By the time Marshall knocked on their door, Corrine was just finishing showing Josie the style she choose for her. A slightly messy looking French twist, but it worked for her. She had small pieces of her hair framing her face. Marshall came in as Corrine told him the door was unlocked. When he saw the two, he couldn't speak – everything he said came out as mumbles or something that wasn't in English or in any other language that they could understand, which brought them to giggle.

"All finished, Josie. Are you going to come with us?" Corrine asked, crossing the room to stand beside her boyfriend.

Josie shook her head, "Nah I think I'm going to wait as long as I can. I'll see you guys at the thing."

"All right, see ya!" called Corrine before dragging Marshall out of the room.

Several minutes later, she glanced at the clock. Seven fifty. Ten minutes till the dance started, if it didn't already. She wondered briefly how Professor Z would react at seeing her in this dress. She quickly banished the thought, however. She couldn't go that way. Especially after the rumor which even after going to Principle Durst was still going around. She received knowing whispers and stares through out the day, and was very relieved when Durst allowed the children to skip the last three classes to be able to get ready for the dance.

Sighing sadly, she turned towards the mirror to look at herself again and smiled again as she saw her appearance. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought before leaving the room and headed downstairs to where the dance was being held.

As she walked inside the cafeteria and saw all the decorations, Josie could barely recognize the room. The doors to the outside were open wide and had lights around them. The room was dark; with only Christmas lights and a disco ball – she was surprised to see that there – to light the room. The DJ was already playing songs, and people were dancing along with it as well. The table with the punch and snacks were somewhat crowded with a few teachers and other students. She glanced around to see if she could spot Marshall or Corrine or possibly Professor Z. She didn't even bother looking for Vaughn or Lucas because they already said they wouldn't be going. They were a little too addicted to a game Vaughn received a couple days ago. She had planned to be with them tonight as well, but Durst "volunteered" her to chaperone the dance.

At the moment, she couldn't spot any of them, so when she saw crowd at the punch ball leaving, she headed towards it. She was thirsty anyway. And in any case, she was sure if Corrine or Marshall were dancing they would need a drink sooner or later. Besides, didn't the chaperones usually stayed by the punch anyway? Not that it helped much in movies anyway – it still always got spiked. As she sipped on the red fruit punch she wondered briefly if that would happen here as well. Probably not.

As she sipped her drink she again tried to see if she could spot anyone. Glancing towards the doors, she saw Professor Z entering. A smile slipped on her face as she took in what he wore; a simple black tux with a silver and black striped tie. Professor Z walked towards her, although she could tell not to her. She doubted he even recognized her.

She kept silent all the while watching him and sipping punch as he walked up to the table, grabbed a cup, and poured him self punch. He glanced her way and quickly away back to his drink. Professor Z then stood aside, a little away from her. Josie kept from laughing.

She wondered if he knew who she was… without another thought, Josie walked towards him. Standing beside him, she said, "Hey Professor Z!"

His attention turned back to her in confusion. _I know that voice, _he thought, but when he turned to look for her, all he could see was a very beautiful young woman who was smiling up at him.

"_Josie_?"

**End of Chapter 3! Stay tuned for Chapter 4! I have no clue when it will be out, but I WILL make & upload it. My goal is to completely finish this fanfic – however long it takes.**


End file.
